1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a driving method of a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a liquid crystal display device, a liquid crystal material does not emit light by itself. Accordingly, for example, a planar light source device (backlight) that irradiates a display region of the liquid crystal display device with light is disposed behind the display region made up of a plurality of pixels. In a color liquid crystal display device, one pixel is formed of three types of sub-pixels including, for example, a red light emitting sub-pixel, a green light emitting sub-pixel, and a blue light emitting sub-pixel. An image is displayed by controlling a liquid crystal cell forming each pixel or each sub-pixel to operate as one type of light shutter (light valve), that is, by controlling light transmittance (numerical aperture) of each pixel or each sub-pixel and thereby controlling light transmittance of illumination light (for example, white light) emitted from the planar light source device.
In the past, a planar light source device employed in a liquid crystal display illuminates the entire display region uniformly at constant brightness. This configuration, however, causes deterioration of a moving picture display quality resulting from edge blurring. To overcome this inconvenience, there has been proposed a planar light source device formed of a plurality of planar light source units and controlled in such a manner that the respective planar light source units light on sequentially in synchronization with the completion of scans on portions of the liquid crystal display device corresponding to the respective planar light source units. For example, JP-A-2000-321551 describes a liquid crystal display provided with such a planar light source device. According to this liquid crystal display, blurring of a moving picture in an active matrix liquid crystal display device can be lessened. The moving picture display performance can be thus improved.